


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: Bev has a lovely singing voice and serenades Richie and Eddie.





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

                “I can see what’s happening.” Bev smirked from her spot on the bench, looking past the campfire to where Eddie was sat in Richie’s lap, nuzzling against his neck. “And they don’t have a clue.”

                “What are you talking about? Who?” Stan was sitting next to her, sipping at the bottle of wine they were passing around.

                “They’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line. Our trios down to two…” Bev couldn’t hold in her laugh as Stan’s eyes narrowed at her, finally realizing where she was going. She could hear him mumbling about there being seven of us as went on. “The sweet caress of twilight!” Bev took the bottle, using it as a microphone as she sang. “There’s magic everywhere!” She was pointing across the fire at the duo, most of the Losers laughing now. “And with all this romantic atmosphere, Disaster’s in the air!”

                Eddie turned to see all of the Losers staring at him, Richie’s arms looped around his waist and flipped them off, insisting nothing but the stench of booze was in the air as Mike and Ben join Bev in singing.  “Can you feel the love tonight! The peace the evening brings…”

                “Someone is going to feel the love tonight.” Richie’s hand drifted to Eddie’s ass, giving it a light squeeze. “Beep Beep Trashmouth!” Eddie’s face was flushed as the song continued. “The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things.”

                “You guys are the worst!” Eddie groaned, tugging Richie to his feet. “I would appreciate it if you all would stop screeching long enough so I can fall asleep.”

                “That why you need Richie?” Stan laughed as Bev started making little kissing noises.

                “If you fair folk will excuse me, I have a boy to go plow.”

                “That’s it! Sleep in Ben’s tent!” Richie jumped at Eddie’s comment, quickly following Eddie and pressing kissed to his retreating neck.

                “The fuck he will!” Bev quickly grabbed Ben’s hand, leading him to their tent.

 


End file.
